Usuario discusión:Pepeazul
Tube que borrar parte de mi discu,porque alguien SAW ¬¬ hizo algo raro. 'Bienvenido a mi Discusión.Firma o Archivo:Flareon_NB.gif te atacará.' Una preguntita... Tienes msn? ED --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 16:13 30 mar 2011 (UTC) ?? que te hize?Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 16:23 30 mar 2011 (UTC) aaaaa pos perdon Archivo:Blancanieves_by_mega.pngSoy pijaaaa!!! Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 16:35 30 mar 2011 (UTC) OK Te doy tu msn y tu me agregas? el mio es Pucca.karitto@hotmail.cl ED --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 00:03 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Holaaa si, vi a bisbal XD Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 17:05 31 mar 2011 (UTC) eske... no se me ocurria otro nombre... se perdio jugando al escondite... que verguenza de madre'Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D']] 17:08 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Profesora_OCPA.png:donde esta mi PEPIIII!!!!!(llorando) Archivo:Preescolar_(niña)_NB.png:Estoy escondida u.u se supone que estamos jugando al escondite... T_T Lo mismo me digo a mi mismo ¡Cuanto queda para que valla mi ordenador! No carga ya esta arreglandose el opening esta hecho pero no puedo subirlo desde la PS3 Tampoco me puedo conectar al msn no puedo hacer casi nada desde aqui yo solo puedo editar T_T PD:Lo siento PD2:Lo siento PD3:Lo siento mucho PD4:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"...]] 17:51 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Claro E3 Sipi! están abiertas ;3! [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] 18:24 3 abr 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ A MI ME GUSTA MÁS!!! D8< Ok amigos...xD P.D:Tu MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 19:26 4 abr 2011 (UTC) ¬¬U A mi me gusta más!!!D8< Y DAME TU MSN!!! D8< PONME A TOGEKISS!!!D8<--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:05 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya ya toy metio soy Kurode Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 18:03 6 abr 2011 (UTC) quenooo que no kero jugaaar a eso, en mi sala te puedes quedar que no voy a ir... Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 18:26 6 abr 2011 (UTC) que bueno que te guste n_n y si quiero ser tu amiga Espeon9 20:56 6 abr 2011 (UTC) pepe... esto... >.< em... se me dan pesimo estas cosas -.-U nose si en tu nueva novela... podria ser una especie de ayudante de los protas eweU nose si me entiendas, si podria aparecer como algo mas que una guardiana (si que si o di que no, no importa nwn) Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:00 7 abr 2011 (UTC) ok... pero si quieres pueo hacer las emociones de glaceon ahora que tengo tiempo[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 14:01 7 abr 2011 (UTC) O.O c-cual es?? >_Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad]]' ʚϊɞ 'Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida' 15:47 7 abr 2011 (UTC) ... Pepe, mira esto:Usuario Blog Comentario:KnightGirl/Hay gente que aún no entiende, creo que tendras que borrar Club de Fans de Anabelll- Cynda... 'Mega:The boy of the sea · [[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'''Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 19:05 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok y muchas gracias! Pero como ves no me conecto mucho porque lo sigue sin tener pero descuida cuando lo tenga te paso el openiong--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"...]] 17:48 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok ya somos amigos :) '''Sofi ~ ¿Mensajes? 21:06 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Marchando Nombre: Carlos Sprite:Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.png Pokémon: Archivo:Gyarados_OCPA.png Archivo:Golduck_OCPA.png Archivo:Vaporeonn.png --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"...]] 16:31 12 abr 2011 (UTC) x) Jajaja, igualmente =D Y lo de Rainfall, creo que se sobreentiende xD [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'''Vicky... No, mejor An x3]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 14:05 20 abr 2011 (UTC) ok ok lo hare , tardare de 2 a 3 dias y de que novela?? aunque necesitare la musica (tu solo dila y la descargo , la igual que sea de un video)[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:26 20 abr 2011 (UTC) ok xd de nada ya descarge la musica y dime de que novela va a ser el opening[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:32 20 abr 2011 (UTC) aver si no es molestia...subi la imagen por si acaso ED dime si te gusta o la cambio no pasa nada Archivo:Sinnoh_hogar_de_aventuras_logo.png [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:48 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Clarooooo Claro que podemos ser amigos! Ya me estan ayudando, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo, muchas gracias [[Usuario:Gold 5 Usuario Discusión:Gold 5]] 14:15 23 abr 2011 (UTC) opening... 300px espero que te guste [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 14:57 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Lo siento... Vale, vengo a disculparme. Supongo que ya sabes quien soy asi que no voy a perder tiempo en presentaciones. Mira, estuve leyendo la discusión que hace tiempo tuvimos tu yo yo... y me parece una parida. Es culpa de los dos, yo me pase con mi broma y tu no supiste aceptar una disculpa, ala, ya está. Mira, yo paso de discutir contigo. Al mrgen de tus gustos musicale, no pareces mal tio. Oye, vengo a pedir perdón y eso no es normal en mi. Por favor, contesta. Solo soy una sombra... No intentes atraparme tal vez... tal vez, tu no. Pero los que decian ser mia amigos, si y por eso es indignante ¬w¬ Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:18 29 abr 2011 (UTC) ... ......................a ver, terminare pronto. he leido lo que le has dicho a anabel.A mi me pasaba eso. Desinstala el messenger y vuelvelo a instalar, es lo unico que funciona'Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D']] 14:03 4 may 2011 (UTC) e.e no soy nueva e.e soy SingChatot, pero ok seamos amigos :) 16:55 5 may 2011 (UTC) Ni te va ni te viene a ti que te importa como tenga la firma? Archivo:Kagamine_len.gifメガは最高です · ！^^Archivo:Kagamine_rin.gif 17:03 5 may 2011 (UTC) pues perdon... Pepe... hoy, hemos quedado en mi casa a las 6 y media. Amos a estar hasta las 8 y despues damos una vuelta.Vamos a merendar crepes en mi casa =D, Te hemos llamado miles de veces!!! y no lo coges!!! y si te conectas avisame o llama a noelia.Archivo:Kagamine_len.gifメガは最高です · ！^^Archivo:Kagamine_rin.gif 14:33 7 may 2011 (UTC) Hello! vi tus sprites de chica desde 0, te quedaron bien. lo que se queda un poco raro es el pelo. pero ta bien. Archivo:Kagamine_len.gifメガは最高です · ！^^Archivo:Kagamine_rin.gif 14:23 9 may 2011 (UTC) -w- Ya te he enviado como mínimo una invitación para el msn -.- Mira a ver tus invitaciones [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'''Vicky... No, mejor An x3]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 18:44 9 may 2011 (UTC) ... okArchivo:Kagamine_len.gifメガは最高です · ！^^Archivo:Kagamine_rin.gif 18:43 17 may 2011 (UTC) No no me importa la verdad totodile parece bastaaante joven xD--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shikamaru]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"...]] 19:58 18 may 2011 (UTC) Claro Claro que podemos ser amigos--ana rebeca 19:23 20 may 2011 (UTC) aqui tienes!! toma tus pokemon! Archivo:Flareon_OCPA.pngArchivo:Jolteon_Pt.pngArchivo:Umbreon_OCPA.pngArchivo:Huevo_scyther.png Cuidalos!!Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です '''！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 10:08 24 may 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes!! toma tu huevo! Archivo:Huevo_Normal.pngCuidalo!Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です '''！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:26 24 may 2011 (UTC)